jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World (2018 Matchbox line)
Matchbox's Jurassic World is a 2018 line of die cast toys based on the film Jurassic World. It is manufactured by Mattel and released to promote Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. It features vehicles from the five Jurassic Park franchise films. Vehicles Main Line Eighteen vehicles, all based on those appearing in either Jurassic World or Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. *1. Off-Road Rescue Rig *2. Armored Action Truck *3. 2014 Mercedes-Benz G 550 *4. Mercedes-Benz Unimog U 5020 *5. 2010 Textron Tiger (green) *6. Mercedes-Benz G 63 AMG 6x6 *7. 2015 Kawasaki Teryx4 LE *8. InGen Humvee *9. Mercedes-Benz GLE Coupé *10. Deep-Dive Submarine *11. 2015 Triumph Scrambler *12. Kawasaki Brute Force 750 *13. Armored Action Transporter *14. 1993 Jeep Wrangler #29 *15. 1993 Ford Explorer #4 *16. Gyrosphere *17. 1993 Jeep Wrangler #9 *18. 2010 Textron Tiger (tan) Legacy Collection A six-vehicle Target exclusive. *1. 1993 Ford Explorer #5 *2. 1993 Jeep Wrangler #18 *3. 1997 Mercedes-Benz ML 320 *4. Fleetwood Southwind RV *5. 1993 Jeep Wrangler #12 *6. MBX Tanker Dino Transporters *T. Rex Trailer with Tyrannosaurus rex *Raptor Copter with Blue *Tricera-Tracker with Triceratops *Tyranno-Hauler with Tyrannosaurus rex *Mosasaurus Sea Sub with Mosasaurus (canceled) *Tricera-Copter with Triceratops *Dilopho-Loader with Dilophosaurus *Armored Raptor Hauler with Blue Battle Damage A sub-line of "battle-damaged" vehicles. Except for the Armored Action truck, which is colored green, all the vehicles are simply muddied and clawed-up versions of existing decos. *2014 Mercedes G 550 *Armored Action Truck *Armored Action Transporter (green) *Gyrosphere *Deep-Dive Submarine *2010 Textron Tiger (both tan and green versions) *Off-Road Rescue Rig *1993 Jeep Wrangler #9 Multi-Packs Each featuring a unique repaint of one (or more) preexisting vehicle (noted), except for the "Battle Damage" version of the Island Transport Team. Island Explorers *1997 Mercedes-Benz ML 320 (gray camo) *MBX Tanker *1993 Ford Explorer #5 *1993 Jeep Wrangler #18 *Fleetwood Southwind RV Island Transport Team *Deep-Dive Submarine *2010 Textron Tiger *2014 Mercedes-Benz G 550 *Armored Action Truck (gray) *Gyrosphere Island Transport Team (Battle Damage) *Deep-Dive Submarine *2010 Textron Tiger *2014 Mercedes-Benz G 550 *Armored Action Truck (green) *Gyrosphere All-Terrain Fleet *2010 Textron Tiger (green) *1993 Jeep Wrangler #9 *Mercedes-Benz Unimog U 5020 (gray) *Armored Action Transporter *Off-Road Rescue Rig Land Rescue Convoy *InGen Humvee *1993 Ford Explorer #4 *2014 Mercedes-Benz G 550 (black) *1993 Jeep Wrangler #29 *2015 Kawasaki Teryx4 LE Playsets *Island Escape with MBX 4x4 and Pteranodon *Harbor Rescue with MBX Prospector and Triceratops Notes *Initial promo shots showed the Harbor Rescue playset with the Questor from the 2015 line. However, the actual playset comes with the MBX Prospector, not the Questor. *The Fleetwood RV only features from the front half of the vehicle. It doesn't include the trailer. *The Mercedes M-Class had previously been done by Matchbox in its Lost World toy line in 1997. There, however, it was simply referred to as "4X4". * The silver '93 Wrangler is entirely an invention of Matchbox's. It does not appear in either Jurassic World or Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. *The toy for Explorer 05 incorrectly features the T. rex head logo before "Jurassic" on the vehicle's right side, instead of after "Park" as in the film (the logo only comes before "Jurassic" on the left side). The toy for Explorer 04, however, corrects this. ''Jurassic Park'' Gallery File:mbx_explorer_4.jpg|1993 Ford Explorer #4 mbx_explorer.jpg|1993 Ford Explorer #5 mbx_jeep2.jpg|1993 Jeep Wrangler #12 mbx_jeep1.jpg|1993 Jeep Wrangler #18 mbx_jeep_29.jpg|1993 Jeep Wrangler #29 ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' Gallery File:mbx_mercedes_ml320.jpg|1997 Mercedes-Benz ML320 mbx_ml3202.jpg|1997 Mercedes-Benz ML320 (Island Explorers) mbx_rv.jpg|Fleetwood Southwind RV ''Jurassic Park III'' Gallery File:mbx_tanker.jpg|MBX Tanker ''Jurassic World'' Gallery File:15_triumph_scrambler.jpg|2015 Triumph Scrambler mbx_g550.jpg|2014 Mercedes-Benz G 550 battle_damaged_g_550.jpeg|2014 Mercedes-Benz G 550 (Battle Damage) mbx_black_mercedes.jpg|2014 Mercedes-Benz G 550 (Land Rescue Convoy) mercedes_g63_matchbox.jpg|Mercedes-Benz G63 AMG 6x6 mbx_gle_coupe.jpg|Mercedes-Benz GLE Coupé mbx_tiger.jpg|2010 Textron Tiger battle_damaged_tiger.jpg|2010 Textron Tiger (Battle Damage) mbx_tiger2.jpg|2010 Textron Tiger (green) battle_damaged_green_tiger.jpg|2010 Textron Tiger (green) (Battle Damage) mbx_gyrosphere.jpg|Gyrosphere battle_damaged_gyrosphere.jpg|Gyrosphere (Battle Damage) mbx_ingen_hummer.jpg|InGen Humvee brute_force.jpg|Kawasaki Brute Force 750 mbx_kawasaki.jpg|2015 Kawasaki Teryx4 LE battle_damaged_teryx4.jpg|2015 Kawasaki Teryx4 LE (Battle Damage) mbx_jeep3.jpg|1993 Jeep Wrangler #9 battle_damaged_jeep_9.jpg|1993 Jeep Wrangler #9 (Battle Damage) mvu2.jpg|MBX Prospector ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' Gallery File:mvx_armored_action_truck1.jpg|Armored Action Truck mbx_armored_truck2.jpg|Armored Action Truck (Island Transport Team) battle_damaged_armored_action_truck.jpeg|Armored Action Truck (Battle Damage) mbx_submarine.jpg|Deep-Dive Submarine battle_damaged_sub.jpg|Deep-Dive Submarine (Battle Damage) mbx_unimog_green.jpg|Mercedes-Benz Unimog U 5020 mbx_unimog2.jpg|Mercedes-Benz Unimog U 5020 (All-Terrain Fleet) mbx_oshkosh.jpg|Off-Road Rescue Rig battle_damaged_rescue_rig.jpg|Off-Road Rescue Rig (Battle Damage) mbx_truck.jpg|Armored Action Transporter battle_damaged_action_transporter.jpg|Armored Action Transporter (Battle Damage) mbx_4x4.jpg|MBX 4x4 Dino Transporters and Playsets Gallery File:tricera-tracker.jpg|Tricera-Tracker tyranno-hauler.jpg|Tyranno-Hauler t-rex_trailer.jpg|T. Rex Trailer raptor-copter.jpg|Raptor Copter sea_sub.jpeg|Mosasaurus Sea Sub tricera-copter.jpg|Tricera-Copter dilopho-loader.jpg|Dilopho-Loader raptor_hauler.jpg|Armored Raptor Hauler island_escape.jpg|Island Escape harbor_escape.jpg|Harbor Rescue (note the Questor in lieu of the MBX Prospector) Category:Toy Line Category:Jurassic World merchandise Category:Matchbox Category:Toys